Surprises
by MsFanficWriter
Summary: Rory's cousin comes to visit for awhile and hits it off with a certain bad boy nephew.ch.4 up
1. Entrance

"Alright do you want the good news or bad news first?" Lorelai asked Rory as she sat down in Luke's diner.

"I don't care as long as it doesn't have to do with Aunt Shelly." Rory said. Her mom took a sip of her coffee and then looked to her left. "What happened now?"

"Shelly wants us to take care of Lori while she and your uncle deal with the lovely burden of marriage." Lorelai said.

"Awesome! I love Lori. I don't get to see her enough." Rory said. Then she smiled. "She's going to Chilton with me right?" Her mom once again took a sip of her coffee and looked away.

"She's going to school here."

"Oh." Rory said. Then she thought about it. "Oh!"

"What?"

"She's gonna be here with Dean and Lane and _him_." Rory said watching a guy take orders at a table on the other side of the room from them.

"Don't worry," Lorelai assured, "she's a smart kid. She won't bother with a guy like Jess."

"Who won't bother with a guy like Jess?" Luke said. Lorelai turned around and smiled.

"Hey you." She gave him a kiss as he bent over for one.

"My cousin, Lori, is coming here to stay awhile. Her parents are getting a divorce." Rory explained.

"They're not getting a divorce." Lorelai said. Rory looked at her mother. "Okay, they might. But don't tell her that."

"Who's getting a divorce?" A familiar voice asked. Rory looked up. It was Dean. Her boyfriend.

"My cousin Lori." Rory replied. She stood up and gave Dean a kiss.

"Let me guess: Lori is short for Lorelai." Luke teased.

"Nope. Her actual name is Lori." Lorelai said. "But thanks for thinking of me."

"Always." Luke said. He gave Lorelai another kiss.

"Ugh!" Luke heard his nephew Jess react. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." Jess left.

* * *

As Jess made his way across the street, he accidentally bumped into a girl in the street.

"Oh sorry!" They said at the same time. He grabbed a book that was lying on the street near her. Then looked up. The strange girl had dark short hair and green eyes. They stood up and looked at each other in the eyes.

"_Catcher in the Rye_, huh?" Jess said as looked at the book he was currently holding. The girl reached out for the book and smiled.

"It's my security blanket." She confessed. "Um, listen, do you where Luke's Diner is?"

"Yeah. Right behind you." The girl turned around and saw a yellow sign that said Luke's Diner. Then she turned to see the strange boy she had bumped into. He had dark short hair and brown eyes and a cute crooked smile.

"Oh." The girl said. "That was a blonde moment." Jess laughed at the stranger's joke.

"I'm Jess." He suddenly said.

"I'm Lori." She said returning the smile.

* * *

"Who's that Jess is talking to?" Lorelai said. She was looking out the window.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her before." Luke said.

"Probably some skank." Rory said under her breath. But suddenly being curious, she looked out the window. She saw a dark brunette talking to him. As the two talked, they started to turn. The girl's face appeared.

"Lori?" Rory and Lorelai exclaimed with shock. Jess said something to the girl and the girl nodded and then headed for the diner.

"Hi guys, what's up?" The girl said. Rory and Lorelai just sat there shocked.


	2. Regreeting

(Recap: "Who's that Jess is talking to?" Lorelai said. She was looking out the window.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her before." Luke said.

"Probably some skank." Rory said under her breath. But suddenly being curious, she looked out the window. She saw a dark brunette talking to him. As the two talked, they started to turn. The girl's face appeared.

"Lori?" Rory and Lorelai exclaimed with shock. Jess said something to the girl and the girl nodded and then headed for the diner.

"Hi guys, what's up?" The girl said. Rory and Lorelai just sat there shocked.)

* * *

"Hi guys, what's up?" The girl repeated. Rory finally stood up.

"Hey Lori, long time to see." Then the two cousins hugged.

"Hey Lor, looking good." Lorelai finally said and stood to give her niece a hug. After hugs, the three girls sat down. Luke and Dean both cleared their throats to show they were still there.

"Oh yeah." Rory said, suddenly remembering that Dean and Luke were still there. "Lori, this is my boyfriend, Dean Forester." Rory pointed to the tall guy still standing behind her.

"Well, you were definitely right about one thing: He is breathlessly cute." Lori said. Rory blushed. Luke once again cleared his throat.

"Oh, yeah. Lor, this is Luke." Lorelai said. Luke gave a stern look. "My boyfriend, Luke Danes."

"Hi." Lori said.

* * *

After introductions were made, Luke went back to work, which was only a couple tables away. Lori, Lorelai, and Rory began to catch up. It was Saturday but both Rory and Lorelai had to go somewhere. Lorelai had to go to the Inn and Rory had to meet up with Paris.

"Well, I'm sorry, dear, but I have to go to the Inn. Maybe Rory can take you there later." Just after she had said this, Jess walked in and Rory's cell phone went off. Lorelai glared at Jess, then gave Rory and Lori a hug and left.

"Hang on just a sec." Rory said and walked outside to answer her phone. Now, it was only Dean and Lori at the table, with Jess watching from the counter, which right away started bugging Dean.

"So, what's his deal?" Lori asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Dean asked. He knew that she knew that he had a problem with the guy watching them.

"I noticed that you noticed that that guy was watching us." Lori said. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh. He's nothing." Dean started to get up when Rory walked in.

* * *

"Who was that?" Lori said, finally standing up.

"That was my friend Paris." Rory said while she put her cell phone in her pocket. "She needs to make our meeting early than when it was supposed to be." Then she turned to Dean. "Could you do me a favor and hang out with Lori till I get back? I'll only be a couple of hours."

"I love to do that for you but I'm going to my aunt's. She just had a baby." Dean said.

"Oh. Well… I don't what you'll be able to do _here_. What I'm doing is boring." Rory said. She really wanted to hang out with her cousin, but Paris said it was an emergency.

"Well, you if have a good bookstore, I could go there and read for until you get back." Lori suggested.

"Okay." Rory said.

"Well, listen I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Lori." Dean said. He kissed Rory.

"Okay. Have fun. Well, I gotta go to." Rory said and started to leave.

"Uh, Rory?" Lori said. Rory turned around. "Where's the bookstore?"

"I can take her." Jess suddenly said. Lori smiled. Rory thought about it for a minute.

"I guess. Lori, this is Jess Mariano. Jess, this is my cousin, Lori. Jess is Luke's nephew." Rory said the last part as if it were a warning to Lori. Rory knew that Jess was exactly Lori type; dark, a little mysterious, and a bad boy. She knew this when Lorelai didn't. She also knew that Lori got into big trouble last year.

"Hi." Lori said. Jess sort of smiled.

"Don't get into any trouble, please." Rory said. Then she left.

"Well, I guess I was right when I said we'd run into each other again." Jess said.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the comments. The season is a mix. Rory's happy and with Dean. Jess hasn't been in Star's Hollow for very long. Lorelai and Luke are together (of course!). Also there is a yellow sign that says "Luke's Diner" on it. Keep the comments coming. 


	3. Cousin liking

(Recap: "Lori, this is Jess Mariano. Jess, this is my cousin, Lori. Jess is Luke's nephew." Rory said the last part as if it were a warning to Lori. Rory knew that Jess was exactly Lori type; dark, a little mysterious, and a bad boy. She knew this when Lorelai didn't. She also knew that Lori got into big trouble last year.

"Hi." Lori said. Jess sort of smiled.

"Don't get into any trouble, please." Rory said. Then she left.

"Well, I guess I was right when I said we'd run into each other again." Jess said.)

* * *

"So where's the bookstore?" Lori asked.

"Just a little ways from here." Jess said. He kept trying to look her in the eyes, but since her cousin had left she had been avoiding eye contact. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No. I'm just tired. Um, listen I need to get my stuff to Rory's house." She started rummaging through her stuff. Then she looked up and for the first time really looked in his eyes. Then she looked away. "Um, do you know her house is?"

"Yeah. I can help you take your stuff there and then take you to the bookstore." Jess said. He helped her with her bags. Lori had placed her bags outside the diner. The bags had locks on them so she wasn't worried if they were stolen. She had been to Stars Hallow before but she was really little and it was just after Rory and Lorelai had moved here.

"So where you from?" Jess asked. He wasn't a social type of guy and rarely talked but for some reason he wanted to know more about this mysterious gorgeous person.

"I live in New York but I was born in Hartford." Lori shared.

"Where in New York?" Jess asked.

"NYC." Lori replied.

* * *

From then until they got to the Gilmores' house, Jess and Lori talked about life in the Big Apple. They talked about Washington Square Park and the great taste of New York hot dogs. It only took Lori a couple of minutes to get in the house. She knew where the key was so getting inside wasn't impossible. Before they left, Lori changed into some baggy kaki shorts and a black tack. She put on her black Chucks to walk in.

"So this is the book store?" Lori asked as they entered the tiny store.

"Yeah, this is it." Jess said. He understood her disappointment in the selection.

"So how many times have you pulled a 'Holden Caulfield'?" Lori asked as they looked through the small selection of books.

"Just once. That's how I ended up here." Jess confessed. "Have you?"

"A few times." She said without hesitation.

"Why'd you get kicked out?" Jess asked.

"Got into fights at my first school, then failed have my classes because it was just too easy."

"What about this last time? Are you here because you got kicked out?"

"My parents told Lorelai that they needed some time to themselves but the truth is that I got suspended. My parents couldn't take it. They thought that some time in this small town and with Lorelai and Rory that I'd grow out of being a bad ass and become an angel."

"I sorta know what you mean." Jess said. He remembered when he first came here.

"Do you like it here?" She asked.

"It's been boring up until now." Jess said. Lori looked up from a book she was looking at. Jess was standing there watching her.

"Oh." She said. They were quiet for the next hour.

After the bookstore, Jess took Lori back to the diner. As they walked side by side, he began wondering if she had a boyfriend.

"I noticed that you liked my cousin." Lori said out of the blue.

"What?" Jess said.

"You watch her. Dean doesn't like you so my only guess would be that you like his girlfriend." Lori concluded.

"I liked your cousin when we hung out. We haven't hung out since..."

"…Since you guys accidentally kissed." Lori finished. "I know. She freaked out that night and called me. She felt so guilty. Things are better between her and Dean now. Now that you two don't hang out."

* * *

Author's Note: You'll find out about the kiss next chapter. I also have some twists for the story so keep the comments coming. Chapter 4 is on its way. I already started it and know what I want it to be about. 


	4. Interest

(Recap: "I noticed that you liked my cousin." Lori said out of the blue.

"What?" Jess said.

"You watch her. Dean doesn't like you so my only guess would be that you like his girlfriend." Lori concluded.

"I liked your cousin when we hung out. We haven't hung out since..."

"…Since you guys accidentally kissed." Lori finished. "I know. She freaked out that night and called me. She felt so guilty. Things are better between her and Dean now. Now that you two don't hang out.")

* * *

"So since you know so much about me, can I know something about you?" Jess asked. 

"Depends on what you want to know." Lori responded without hesitation.

"Well, how about you give me some 'David Copperfield' crap?" Jess said.

"Okay." She took a minute to think. "My full name is Lorli Elizabeth Mackton. I was born in Hartford, Connecticut. I like listening to music. I sing, dance, and play several instruments. My childhood was great."

"Maybe we should have just done 'Twenty Questions'." Jess said.

"We still can." Lori said. She was beginning to like him. She knew a lot about him even though she wasn't showing it. Rory had told her everything she knew about Jess Mariano.

"Okay." Jess said. He wanted to say, "How about we skip that and get to the point" but he didn't.

"Okay. I'll go first." She thought for a moment. "Do you still like Rory Gilmore?"

It was a shocker but it would have to do.

"No, I do not like _Rory Gilmore_." He said. "My turn." He thought. "What did you really do to get sent here?"

"I got into some trouble with my boyfriend back home. Deep trouble. Police trouble." She paused. The look in Jess's eyes was disappointment and amazement. "I broke up with him after we got in trouble. I broke up with him while we were in the jail cell." She paused again. "I really did get suspended though. I'm supposed to be here till the end of the school year." She added. Jess turned and looked down into her eyes. They smiled.

"Lori!" They heard someone call. It was Dean.

"Hey Dean." Lori said. She nudged Jess softly.

"Hey." Jess said. Dean ignored him.

"Uh, Lori, Rory wanted me to come and get you." Dean said.

"I thought you were supposed to go see your aunt." Lori said confused.

"I am but my train got delayed. I have a half hour before I have to be back." Dean said. He continued to ignore Jess. "I have to take you to Hartford."

"Jess can take me so you're not late." Lori said. Jess and Dean both looked at her as if she had said something in another language.

"What?" They both responded.

"Well, Dean, you have to be at the train station in less than a half hour and I doubt Jess has anything to do." Lori said. She looked at Jess, who just stood there puzzled. "Or if you want, Dean, you can take both me _and_ Jess with you. We can drop you off and if you wouldn't mind, Jess and I can drive to Hartford and see what Rory wants, then we can drive back to the train station and leave your car there and Rory can let us borrow her car. I can drive yours and Jess can tag along with Rory." Lori loved this idea because she knew that it was an impossible idea.

"Or we can leave _him_ here and I can drive _you_ to Rory and then Rory can drive you back." Dean said. They he said this made Jess a little mad.

"Actually, since Lori and I are have such a great time, I was hoping we could finish it later rather than now." Jess said with a fake smile. He put his arm around her.


End file.
